


Day 322

by himmelchow



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelchow/pseuds/himmelchow
Summary: Daniel just wants to spend time with Sungwoon.





	Day 322

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little sexy for this lovable pair so here is the sequel to the Nielwoon university AU I've written. It's not perfect. This piece is riddled with grammatical errors and unsatisfactory transitions but it's something to pass your time with. Enjoy!

Daniel loves everything about Sungwoon- the way his lips slowly curve into a smile whenever Daniel does something silly, the way his lips pout when concentrating, the way his brows slightly furrow when he is too focused beating someone (mostly Minhyun) on a game, the way he giggles at his own awful puns, the way he laughs at even the corniest of jokes, the way he takes time to stay in touch with every single one of his friends, the way he helps someone in need without making them feel like a burden. Daniel even loves the way Sungwoon bosses him into cleaning his dorm room.

One thing Daniel hates though is that Sungwoon has too many friends.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes Sungwoon’s friends. But having to compete with dozens of people for your boyfriend’s time is such a bummer especially if said boyfriend is in his final year in college and has to spend most of his time doing his thesis. 

It’s not that they don’t spend time together. They still go out during the weekends when Sungwoon is not cooped up in his dorm room writing his thesis with a (literal) “Do not disturb” sign hanging on his door. But even then, it’s mostly playing pool with the gang or dinners and movies with Jihoon and his parents (and sometimes, Woojin).

They still eat together during lunch every day too but they were never alone. Seongwoo was always with them. It would have been better if Minhyun or Gaeun or Jaehwan (who all have classes during their lunch break) were with them too because then he wouldn’t have to endure Sungwoon and Seongwoo’s cheesy line battle alone. He once begged them to knock it off but instead of a peaceful, pick-up-line-free lunch, he was rewarded with Seongwoo’s exaggerated reenactments of Daniel’s most embarrassing moments. And because he would rather his ears be burned with words like _‘Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears’_ or _‘Someone call the police because this guy just stole my heart’_ than have his boyfriend realize that he is still  as klutzy as a two year old, he never asked them to stop again.

They are in the middle of their lunch when Seongwoo suddenly commented on how tired Sungwoon looked. He has been staying up late for the past week because he has to submit a draft of his manuscript by next week and he has eye bags to show for it.

‘I look tired because I _am_ tired,’ Sungwoon sighed.

‘Maybe if you stop running on mind non-stop you’d feel a lot less tired,’ Seongwoo playfully said.

_Here we go again_ , Daniel thought.

‘Hmmm…I should think about you more often then,’ Sungwoon replied.

Seongwoo just raised his eyebrow.

‘Because maybe then you’ll get actual exercise and lose some of the baby fat you’ve been hiding,’ Sungwoon smirked while pointing at Seongwoo’s tummy.

Daniel choked on his water while Seongwoo snickered.

‘It wouldn’t work. You feed me with too much love, no amount of exercise could burn it off,’ Seongwoo countered.

‘Argh…I’m out,’ Sungwoon said after thinking for some time.

‘I guess I really am tired,’ Sungwoon said to Daniel who was watching Seongwoo’s version of a victory dance.

‘Don’t worry, you’ll get him next time,’ Daniel consoled him with a pat on his head.

‘Doubt it. Didn’t you see me win a lot lately?’ Seongwoo bragged.

‘That’s just because I’m too tired these days.’ Sungwoon said.

‘I’m doing my thesis too.’ Seongwoo replied, calling out Sungwoon’s excuse.

‘Yeah but you have groupmates to share the tasks with. You’re only experiencing ¼ of the stress I’m having.’

‘Well, you’re partly right.’ Seongwoo admitted. ‘Don’t worry though, you’re the smartest person I know. Aside from myself of course. I mean, I just won a battle of wit a few moments ago.’

‘Keep telling yourself that.’ Sungwoon snorted.

\---

Daniel walked Sungwoon to the library after lunch to find a few references for his thesis.

‘I think I’ll be able to finish a chapter by tonight.’ Sungwoon said smiling.

‘Of course you would,’ Daniel beamed at him, pulling Sungwoon’s bag off his shoulders.

They picked a table beside the window where, as Sungwoon eloquently said, _‘the sunshine would hopefully brighten this fucking hole I’m in.’_

‘C’mon, help me find these books,’ Sungwoon said passing a very long list of books to Daniel.

‘Are you going to read all of these today?’ Daniel said incredulous.

‘Are you doubting me?’

‘I doubt _anyone_ could read everything on this list in a day.’

‘And you would be right,’ Sungwoon laughed. ‘I’ll just be reading a few. I’m just trying to locate all of them today when my handsome and reliable boyfriend is with me,’ he said, hugging Daniel.

‘So you’re just using me for cheap labor?’ Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Sungwoon’s waist.

‘Don’t say that! I’m using you for free labor.’

Daniel laughed. ‘Where was all these during lunch?’

‘Haha. Don’t remind me. You know I hate losing.’ Sungwoon pouted.

‘Sorry.’ Daniel gave him a peck on the lips. ‘Let’s go?’

\---

‘Are all the books you’re looking for like this?’ Daniel asked, clutching a thick book with his index fingers and thumbs.

‘More or less,’ Sungwoon shrugged. ‘Not a lot of people like Math.’

‘That’s the most intelligent thing you said today.’

‘I thought the most intelligent thing I said was that you’re handsome and reliable.’ Sungwoon said winking.

‘Two for two. You’re on fire, babe.’ Daniel said to Sungwoon who only shoots his finger gun at him.

‘But seriously babe, should I have brought hand sanitizer with me?’

‘When did you become this fussy? It’s okay. Just wash your hands later.’ Sungwoon said, eyes still scanning the dusty shelves for more books.

Daniel grabbed Sungwoon’s waist, frowning. ‘I’m not fussy.’

‘Hmmm…you sure? You wouldn’t be bothered if I touch you with my dirty little hands?’ Sungwoon placed the books back on the nearest shelf and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, tenderly massaging it.

‘No not at all.’ Daniel said.  

Sungwoon’s hands started roaming Daniel’s body, mapping out the bulging muscles, the toned chest, the smooth neck. He stepped closer, sniffing at Daniel’s neck before taking a little bite. He let Daniel’s skin roll on his teeth. Daniel shudders and pulls him closer.

The two of them were busy tasting each other when they hear footsteps coming their way. They quickly tidied themselves, plucked out random books (the few they found earlier forgotten on the shelf) and returned to their table.

The books unsurprisingly turned out to be useless and Sungwoon had to urge Daniel to go to his next class earlier so Sungwoon could finish a little bit of work.

‘Do I really have to go? I wanna stay with you.’ Daniel whined.

‘You’re too distracting, I can’t get anything done.’ Sungwoon replied.

‘I’ll behave, I promise.’

‘I don’t think I can.’ The way Sungwoon stares at Daniel makes him want to pull Sungwoon back into the secluded corner. He could barely stop the urge to ravish Sungwoon right then and there when he heard him speak again.

‘Please…I really really need to finish this chapter so I could finally rest and spend some time with you so can you please just go? You know I’m not strong enough to resist you if you stay.’

Daniel sighed. He doesn’t want to leave now but he also doesn’t want Sungwoon to be stressed for longer than he needed to be. He decided that the best way to ease Sungwoon’s stress is for him to go and let Sungwoon finish writing.

‘Fine. But I’ll see you tonight, okay?’

‘I’ll meet you at the café.’

‘And don’t bring work with you.’

‘I would never.’ Sungwoon pecked Daniel’s lips and waved him off. Daniel hugs him tight before going off to his class.

\---

Daniel went straight from class to his part-time job as a barista in a nearby café. When Sungwoon got busy because of his thesis, he and Daniel couldn’t go out as much as they used to. Daniel figured that he could kill two birds with one stone- pass some time and earn a little bit of spending money. Most importantly, he’d be too busy brewing coffee or serving customers that he’d have no time to think about how much he wants to see his boyfriend.

Sungwoon came in an hour before Daniel’s shift ends. Daniel sees him sit down at the far corner, away from the few customers they still have. He quickly made a tea latte for Sungwoon to enjoy while waiting for him. He goes up to deliver the drink.

Sungwoon lets his finger glide from the cup to Daniel’s hand, tracing his veins up to his elbow all while making eye contact. His lips turn up into a smirk as he sees Daniel flush. Sungwoon chuckled and mouthed a ‘later’ before happily sipping his drink.

Daniel should go before his manager catches him idling but Sungwoon seems to deliberately suck on the straw seductively, sighing in delight every now and then. He was startled from his reverie when his coworker called for him to deliver an order.

‘You should be ready for later babe,’ Daniel whispered almost threateningly. Sungwoon just laughed.

\---

It’s finally the end of Daniel’s shift and it’s time for the two of them to go home. They trekked to the parking lot at the back of the store and into Sungwoon’s car- the one he got for his birthday. Before Sungwoon could buckle his seatbelt, Daniel is already on his lap, kissing him furiously.

‘Why were you teasing me the whole day, babe?’

‘Was I? I don’t remember.’ Sungwoon said breathlessly.

‘Be honest.’ Daniel said, nipping at a spot behind Sungwoon’s ear and earning himself a delicious moan.

‘Fine. I just missed you so bad,’ Sungwoon admitted.

‘Was that so hard?’ Daniel asked, his hands and lips still roaming Sungwoon’s body.

‘Hmmmm...’Sungwoon hummed in lieu of an answer. He looked straight at Daniel. ‘Do you want to go to your place…’

‘My roommate said they’d be doing their group work there tonight.’ Daniel sighed. Sungwoon gave an unhappy grunt. ‘How about your place?’

‘Can’t. Minhyun has plans…’ Sungwoon trailed. ‘Let’s just stop then.’ He continued but his fingers are already busy drawing circles up and down Daniel’s stomach.

‘Or…we could just do it here.’ Daniel’s eyes are twinkling as he moved back to the passenger side and lowered the seat.

Sungwoon hurriedly sat on Daniel’s lap, his fingers busy unbuckling Daniel’s belt. He lazily pulled the zipper down eyes still glued to Daniel’s. When he finally had Daniel on his hands, the other couldn’t help but shudder at the heat from Sungwoon’s palms.

‘Where do you want to be tonight?’ Sungwoon asked in a low voice while his fist was busy pumping and his hips grinding. Daniel could feel him getting hard.

The question had Daniel thinking. On one hand, the way Sungwoon is palming him had him craving to be inside Sungwoon and on the other, Sungwoon’s grinding made him remember how good it felt when Sungwoon was fucking him hard.

‘I want to be inside you.’ He said after a couple of beats.

‘Great.’ Sungwoon replied. ‘It would probably be easier too…since we’re in such a cramped space.’ He said, letting go of Daniel’s dick. Daniel whimpered at the loss of contact.

Sungwoon hurriedly took off his pants and boxers and was back on Daniel’s lap in record time. Daniel started caressing Sungwoon’s ass, his fingers busy opening Sungwoon up. He could feel Sungwoon pushing back, could hear him sigh in delight. Sungwoon stretched his arm to the driver’s side and took a condom and lube from his bag.

‘Seems like you’re ready.’ Daniel smirked.

‘I learned my lesson.’ Sungwoon looked at Daniel pointedly all the while unwrapping the condom.

Daniel just giggled guiltily. He already has three fingers inside Sungwoon who looks like he’s about to explode.

‘It feels so good, babe’ Sungwoon said looking nearly out of it but still coherent enough to put the condom on Daniel. He doused him with a generous amount of lube before lowering himself, Daniel slowly filling him up.

They start fucking each other earnestly, their suppressed groans and the creaking of the car seat breaking the silence of the night. They fervently make love, necks bitten and sucked and uttering affirmations of love in between kisses. They soon settle into a rhythm, their moans getting a little too loud it wouldn’t be a surprise if anyone heard them. They were too far gone, however, to care about anyone and anything.

‘Close…I’m close.’ Sungwoon said, eyes tightly shut.

‘It’s okay, baby.’ Daniel replied peppering Sungwoon with feather-light kisses, a stark contrast to his hard thrusts.

They come almost at the same time. They ride out their high before letting their bodies drop to the seat.

‘Should we go clean up?’ Sungwoon asked after some time.

‘We could do that...’ Daniel trailed, his thumb rubbing circles on Sungwoon’s thigh. ‘Or…we could stay here a little longer. Maybe we could try changing it up a bit. The back is a little more spacious.’ His eyes, like his hands, are busy telling Sungwoon exactly what he wants. And how could Sungwoon say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the outline for this fic even before I finished writing the second one (Daniel's POV) but I've been too busy to read fics (what more write one) so I finished this later than I anticipated.
> 
> I actually finished this a week ago but I thought I could still tweak it a little. But I wasn't really able to improve this fic since I couldn't seem to read it without cringing.


End file.
